


Aaron/Derek - Headcanon's and OTP Questions

by CM_Slash (slibbs_hotchniss)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slibbs_hotchniss/pseuds/CM_Slash
Summary: A collection of headcanon's and OTP questions/prompts for the Aaron/Derek ship.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 31





	1. Leave Requests!

In my opinion there isn't enough of this ship, so I've been writing down prompt ideas and OTP questions for the last 2 days. I have a hefty selection but I am using this first 'chapter' to ask for you to leave your suggestion in the comments.

Your suggestion can be literally anything as long as it stays within the realm of reality... so no vampires, werewolves etc. Nothing fantastical.

And nothing too kinky. I will potentially write NSFW content but nothing too extreme, I'm not comfortable with that.

I'll probably post, alternating between my prompts and your guys'.

I'd really appreciate your suggestions. 

Thank You!

P.S. If you want another slash ship, leave that suggestion too, I might start another collection for that ship... but no Moreid... I'm sorry but I just don't like that ship, they've always felt more like brothers to me and that just feels weird.


	2. How do they tell everyone they are going to be having a kid/adopting a child?

**How do they tell everyone that they are going to be having a kid/adopting a child?**

Jack's first. Aaron and Derek call him into the living room one afternoon and ask how he would feel about having a little brother or sister. He's excited, of course. 

"Wait, for real?!" Jack exclaimed with a ridiculous grin on his face. 

"For real...you're happy then?" Aaron asked, releasing a breathe he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Well duh...but how...?" His grin turning to a look of confusion. Aaron and Derek share a look.

"What do you mean kiddo?" Derek asked, hoping he wasn't going to have to go into the birds and bees of things with the 7-year-old boy.

"Well...I know you need a boy and girl to have a baby...but you're both boys, how are you going to get one?" Jack asked.

"Well you're right, normally you need a man and a woman but we were thinking about adoption. You know what that means?" Aaron asked his son.

"Uhhh, kinda. I think," Jack says, still slightly confused.

"Buddy, there are a lot of kids in the world that unfortunately don't have parents and need homes. Adoption means that we would take one of those kids in and raise them, does that make sense?" Aaron asks, hoping he had explained it well enough.

"Cool...we get to keep them, right?" The adults let out a burst of laughter.

"Yes Jack, we will be keeping them. It's not fair to give them back...it's mean. If we adopt, that little boy or girl will be ours. We'll become their dad's and you'll be their brother."

That's pretty much the end of the conversation for now. Jack runs off to play with his toys and the two men share a hug and let out mutual sighs of relief. 

* * *

Jessica and Morgan's family are next. Aaron is worried about telling Jessica, not because he thinks she will be upset but because he doesn't want to put added pressure on her by asking her to not only watch Jack but now two children while they're away on cases. Jessica agrees it will be harder but she'll make it work and is ecstatic for the guys. This is done over Skype, there's a lot of excitement and a LOT of screaming from Fran and Derek's sisters.

* * *

Next comes the team. They ask Rossi if they can plan a get together at him house...*cough cough*...mansion. He agrees and they plan a BBQ for that Saturday.

Aaron and Derek arrive with Jack first, of course. JJ and her family arrive next.

David walks from the kitchen to answer the front door. "Hey guys!" He says as he invites everyone inside, giving JJ a kiss on the cheek while ruffling Henry's hair.

"Hey...so what's this about?" JJ asks, putting Henry down so he can run off and play with Jack.

"That's for those two to answer," he replies, nodding his head in the direction of Hotch and Morgan who are standing very closely together in the kitchen.

Aaron looks up, "All will be answered as soon as everyone gets here."

They sit and mingle, Dave and Will go out back to begin grilling. Not long later, the doorbell rings, Derek gets up to answer. Spencer, Emily and Penelope are all standing there.

"Baby Girl, Princess, Pretty Boy," he hugs them all and brings them to where the rest of the team are.

"So what's going on?" Spencer inquires. Derek grabs Aaron's hand before speaking.

"Well, we've been thinking...a lot about this. We've been together for a while, we live together, we're in this for the long haul. We were thinking we could take it up a notch."

"Oh my god, you guys are getting married!!" Garcia screams. Everyone grabs their ears and laugh.

"Not yet, that will be in our future though," Aaron explains. He looks at Derek with a soft smile on his face.

"We are going to be starting the process to adopt..." he trails off, they look around to see the faces of surprise staring back at them.

"Oh my god, really?" Emily says. This seems to kick everyone into gear as they surround the two men with hugs and kisses, the kisses mainly from Dave. *I said what I said*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these aren't the best. When I write, it's usually drabbles for the most part. Hopefully my writing will improve as I keep doing these prompts. 
> 
> Also, these are going to be in a very random order so unless I say that it is purposefully a continuation of another chapter, they'll all be stand-alone.
> 
> The majority of these OTP questions come from 'Writing Is In Our Stardust' on Tumblr!
> 
> Leave your suggestions in the comments!


	3. Who would run a bath for the other person?

**I feel like they are both very busy and impatient men so baths are a rarity for them. Baths are strictly for special occasions.**

Aaron runs a bath for Derek

"You know you're not getting any younger, right?" Aaron says with a sly grin on his face as he helps Derek hobble through the door to their apartment. 

"I'd watch your mouth unless you want to be the one with a limp," Derek replies, there's a pause as he looks into Aaron's face to see him smiling.

"...promise?" they both giggle. "Seriously though, can you at least try to stop getting injured."

Aaron takes Derek over to the couch and helps him lower himself onto it before sitting next to him. Derek sighs, "It's not like I do it on purpose, you know that."

"I do...it just scares me sometimes ya know. I don't know if I could handle losing you," Aaron closes his eyes to hold back tears.

Derek reaches up and wraps one of his hands around the back of Aaron's head, carding his fingers through his short hair. "Hey, look at me. I ain't going nowhere, promise. Maybe you're right though, I should try and let someone else take a hit now and then," he pulls Aaron's head towards him and plants a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, I love you," Aaron says as he slowly pulls back.

"Love you too."

"Hey, it's late so Jack is staying at Jess' tonight, so why don't you wait here and I'll go run a bath for you!" Aaron gets up and rushes for the bathroom before the other can even reply.

Derek stares after him with a look of wonder on his face, realising how lucky he is, glad that no one else knows this side of Aaron.

* * *

Derek runs a bath for Aaron

They had just finished working a case where the unsub had been kidnapping and killing boys aged 7-12 who were being abused by their fathers because he believed that he was saving them from their own fate. The case had effected Aaron more than he was letting on, the team knew of his family history, as much as the team are taught not to profile one another, it's hard to switch off. It doesn't help that the last victim looked a lot like his son who just so happens to be a carbon copy of Aaron when he was younger.

Whilst Aaron was taking a moment to collect himself in his office, Derek was using his time to call Jess and ask if she could drop Jack off later that night.

After hanging up he made his way up the stairs to knock on Aaron's office door, "It's me", he says before entering. He expects to see Aaron at his desk but finds him sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands.

Closing the door and walking over to him, Derek sat down next to Aaron, placing one hand on his back and the other reaching up to pull his hands away from his face.

"You alright?" Derek asks, his tone of voice just daring Aaron to lie to him.

Aaron takes a deep breath before lowering his head. "No...but I will be. Promise."

He smiles as he feels Derek lean in and press a close-mouthed kiss against the side of his head. Derek takes his hand and moves to stand up, dragging Aaron up with him.

"Come on, we're going home. The paperwork can wait until morning."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek led Aaron into their apartment by the hand before shutting the door and pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

"Why don't you go and get undressed in the bedroom. I'm gonna lock up and then I'm running you a bath," Derek spoke into his ear.

"K, might need some supervision though, 'm tired. Give me a kiss first," Aaron demanded, and who was Derek to deny him.

Both men smiled at each other before leaning into a kiss that, realistically, only lasted a few minutes but felt like an eternity.

"Better now?" Derek asks as he finally pulls away from Aaron's lips.

"Almost," he leans in for one last kiss before stalking off towards the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

Derek locked the door and made his way to the bathroom, turning the taps on and pouring some lavender bath oil into the water to help Aaron relax. Aaron, dressed in only his underwear, enters the bathroom just as the taps are shut off.

"What did you put in there?"

"Just some bath oil, don't worry, nothing too strong. Just a little something to make sure you sleep tonight," Derek replies, turning around. "You know bathing in underwear isn't advised," he grins.

Aaron mock laughs before speaking, "...Please don't quit your day job, you'd never make it as a comedian. You getting in with me?" he sounds hopeful.

"Want me to get in with you?" Aaron nods sleepily. **(** ***** **Not really logistic considering they're both over 6 feet tall...but this is my fic so go with it*)**

Derek begins stripping off, throwing his clothes into the hamper in the corner of the bathroom, then climbs into the tub, leaning back. He reaches his hand out for Aaron who has finished undressing in the mean time. Aaron takes Derek's hand and steps into the bath and lowering himself into the water, leaning back against the solid mass of Derek's chest. 

"Make yourself comfortable why don't you," Derek laughs, wrapping one arm around Aaron's chest and bringing the other up to drag his fingers through his hair, knowing it makes the other man melt into a puddle. 

After relaxing for about five minutes, Derek stretched a hand out to grab Aaron's favourite shampoo. He lathers it between his hands and begins to massage it gently into Aaron's scalp. He releases soft, tired moans, enjoying the head massage he is receiving. 

"Like that? Close your eyes for me, need to rinse it out." He rinses his hand out in the water before grabbing a jug off the side.

"Mhmmm," Aaron closes his eyes, relaxing further into Derek, rolling his head back to rest on Derek's shoulder.

Derek dips the jug underwater, filling it up. He wraps one hand around Aaron's eyes, making sure they're covered, he doesn't want to cause his boyfriend any discomfort. Especially after the day they've had. He begins pouring the water over Aaron's head, making sure to get rid of every bit of shampoo. When he's finished he presses a kiss into the back of Aaron's head.

"K, up and out, you're falling asleep," he wraps his arms back around Aaron and pushes him forward gently so that he can bring himself to stand and step out of the tub. He wraps a towel around his waist before helping Aaron up and passing him his own towel. "Go get dressed, I'll just be a minute." Aaron walks to their bedroom, towelling himself dry.

Derek quickly pats himself dry before pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He finishes getting dressed just and there's a quiet knock on the door, he rushes towards it, hoping Aaron hadn't heard. He opens the door with a finger pressed against his lips. 

"Babe, there's someone at the door for you!" he shouts as quietly as possible so as not to wake the neighbours. He looks up to see Aaron coming down the corridor, similarly dressed to Derek.

"Who? It's getting late," he says tiredly.

"Daddy!" Jack launches himself at his father, wrapping his arms and legs around him tight. Aaron grabs him gently and lifts him off the ground, basking in his sons presence.

He looks over at his boyfriend and sister-in-law and mouths 'thank you', the realisation quickly dawning on him, how lucky he is to have these three in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these aren't the best. When I write, it's usually drabbles for the most part. Hopefully my writing will improve as I keep doing these prompts.
> 
> Also, these are going to be in a very random order so unless I say that it is purposefully a continuation of another chapter, they'll all be stand-alone.
> 
> The majority of these OTP questions come from 'Writing Is In Our Stardust' on Tumblr!
> 
> Leave your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
